AVP: Eternal
by Queen-of-Earth
Summary: Aura Pallas Majestas Hunter is a smart-mouthed, street-wise, 16-year-old soldier who would happily die for whatever or whoever she believes in. Thwei- Sainja is known as one of the greatest warriors throughout his entire species. What happens when you put two bad asses like them together? A lot of ass-kicking, blood, tears, and romance that's what! NOTE DO NOT READ FIRST STORY!
1. Apology

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

**I CANNOT APOLIGIZE ENOUGH ON THE MIX-UP OF DOCUMENTS!**

**THIS IS THE MOST EMBARASSING THING I HAVE EVER DONE!**

**ON THE BRIGHT SIDE IT'S NOT EVEN MY ESSAY.**

**PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME OR THE WRITER OF THIS ESSAY ANY CRAP!**

**I PROMISE TO FIX THIS MISTAKE ASAP!**

**I'M SORRY!**

**(AND K: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL GET YOU A CHILI PEPPER CHICKEN PLATE!)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

Chapter One: The Mission

Thinking back on my life, I think I got a pretty good deal. I had a devoted father, awesome grandparents (and great-grandparents), a pretty cool step-mom, three insane younger brothers, an adorable little sister, and a multitude of uncles, aunts, and cousins. I'm a straight A student in high school, I play football and run track, I have some awesome friends, my future was bright. **(Hey Queen_of_Earth here I'm not describing any life in particular here, just what I wish my life was)**

When those government guys approached me at the beginning of my sophomore year offering me a job, I was right to be little wary. It seemed way too good to be true. A lifetime of employment, excellent pay, and I get to do what I was planning to do anyway: fight bad guys.

If I survived.

And even if I died, my family would still be taken care of. What did I have to lose? (Their quote, not mine).

Today, I'm not sure if I should have slapped them or kissed them. I probably should have done both.

June 12, 2016

6:14 A.M

Somewhere in South Korea

Third Person P.O.V

When the helicopter landed many of the men on the beach were surprised to see what appeared to be a sixteen-year-old girl jump out. This doesn't mean that at least 99% of them weren't turned on by her presence. She was tall, 5' 11", with long black hair hanging to her waist in a tight braid, lightly tanned skin suggested she spent a lot of time in the sun and she appeared to be physically fit. Loose camo pants hid long, shapely legs that could have run any of those soldiers into the dust. A denim jacket, several sizes to large, was draped over her shoulders, but men closest to her could tell that she had a knock out body. A pair of sunglasses hid her eyes from view.

The girl walked over to the nearest soldier. "Morning' soldier", she said in a warm tone that further hardened all present males "Do you know where I can find Colonel Martin?"

"Um, certainly ma'am", he mumbled "The colonel is down that dirt road in the second hut to your left".

"Thank you soldier", she said before heading down the specified road.

"Um, ma'am!" the soldier called.

The girl turned "Yes?"

"I'm Private William Barkley, are you that special agent we were told to expect?" he said uncertainly. The other soldier leaned forward expectantly. If this girl was the person they were told to expect than this mission just got a whole lot better.

The smiled at him causing him, and all present soldiers, to blush deep crimson. "That's right, Private. I'm Phoenix, but you can call me Nix"

"Oh- well- um" Private Barkley stuttered, "I should accompany you Agent Nix. Security reasons, you know. We can never be too careful" he composed himself as he quickly stepped next to her.

Phoenix raised one black eyebrow at Private Barkley causing him to redden even more. Then she shrugged "Suit yourself" she said simply before she started walking.

Before he followed her, Barkley couldn't resist shooting a smug look at his fellow men. He was a new to the area and it gave him satisfaction to know that the men would be insanely jealous to know that he would have the opportunity to spend a few meager minutes alone with the very beautiful Nix. At his look, the soldiers glared murderously at him, promising future pain.

Barkley grinned. Even if he got kicked in the nuts for the rest of his life the few minutes he spent with Nix would be completely worth it.

First Person's P.O.V

While I walked up the dirt road I couldn't help, but glance at Private Barkley. He seemed very smug about something, but I couldn't figure out what. He was very good-looking, I had to admit. He had sandy blond hair, warm brown eyes, a light sprinkle of freckles over his nose, and well-muscled. _My kind of guy,_ I thought appreciably.

I shook my head. _No, no, no, _I chided myself, _I'm here to work, not meet guys. Besides he's too old for me. _

My name is Aura Pallas Majestas Hunter (no comment please).

I told Private Barkley my name was Phoenix, because that's the code name the government gave me after I survived "the Merge" (that's what I call it) and I started my life as a top secret assassin/agent.

Seriously, the brightest minds in the world and they couldn't think of a better code name? Talk about cliché, considering my abnormalities. They might as well have called me Wolverina. **(Hey! Who can guess what Aura's super power is? 10 points to the first person that gets right!) **

As Private Barkley and I entered the camp Colonel Grant Martin exited what I figured was the command hut. The fifty plus year old Army veteran grinned at me "Hey there kiddo! How's my favorite soldier?" he said as he walked over to engulf me in massive bear hug.

The soldiers in the camp and Private Barkley stared at us open-mouthed. The colonel actually wasn't the friendliest of men, and he was huge too, at least 6' 5", with a presence that commanded respect, so it must have shocked the soldiers to see him react so happily towards me. He's actually an old family friend and I've known him since I was two. He's actually the one that convinced my dad to sign me up for kung fu when I was little.

"I'm doing great Colonel" I said genuinely happy to see him "A little irritated that the governments' lap dog/pole–up-their-butt goons hauled me off to Korea without much of an explanation, but happy to see you"

He grinned at my description of the agents in charge of my assignments and said "Well let's fix that problem now then" he suddenly sobered up a bit "Then I'm afraid you'll have to leave immediately"

I nodded, figuring as much "Those morons like things done fast and have know interest in having a little pleasure"

Martin and the surrounding soldiers, who were listening to our conversation, burst out laughing when they heard my innuendo. Martin shook his head "Where do you learn these things girl?" That's when he noticed the soldiers hanging around "What are you maggots standing around for? Back to work!" he barked in the tone that the men knew him best for.

They went back to work.

Then he smiled at me "Now let's get down to business kiddo"

I followed him to the command hut and paused at the door. Turning around I saw Private Barkley still standing there. I smiled at him making blush. _What's that about? _I wondered, before saying "Thank you for walking me here Private. You may return to you work now"

He snapped to attention "Of- of course Agent. It- it's been pleasure meeting you sir- ma'am- um" he stuttered uncertainly before hurrying back to the beach.

Upon entering the hut I saw Martin staring at me with a funny expression on his face. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head "Nothing"

I raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't elaborate. "So" I said, changing the subject "the mission"

"Yes, yes the mission" he muttered gathering his notes. To show a the respect I had for the colonel I removed my sunglasses to reveal my indigo colored eyes "The government has received reports that North Korea has recently been researching a dangerous new weapon. It hasn't been specified what kind of weapon, but we know it could prove to be dangerous. Your mission is to destroy the lab and exterminate the scientists that are researching the weapon and bring back the data for our purpose. Got it?"

"Got it. Make lab go boom, make scientists go bye-bye, and plagiarize their lab reports for an A in science. That it?" I checked.

The Colonel tried to keep a straight face, but it was a losing battle and he laughed, "Fuck kiddo where do you come up with these things?"

I grinned at him "I'm a special girl"

Still chuckling he said, "There's a helicopter waiting for you on the other side of the camp. There's a also a Ranger team waiting too, this is only your second mission so _they_ want to keep an eye on you" he rolled his eyes "Their names are Captain Addams, Second Lieutenant Jamison, Sergeant Sanders, and Sergeant Blake. Be warned Sergeant Blake is a bit of a dick"

"Got it," I said as a gathered the equipment by the door.

"Let's rock n' roll"


	3. Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins

_Greetings my loyal subjects! I am the Queen-of-Earth! I have several announcements to make:_

_First: Once again I must apologize for the publishing my cousin's essay in place of the real first chapter for those of you that read it. Fortunately I figured how to delete it._

_Second: I would love some reviews! Please review!_

_Third: Apologies for any spelling or grammatical errors_

_Fourth: As summer break starts in less than a week there shall be no updates until mid-August to late September at minimum (that's factoring in the time it'll take me to write and type it up)._

_And fifth: I Do Not Own AvP, but I really, really wish I did _

_Now on with the story! _

Chapter Two: The Hunt Begins

Thwei-Sainja's

_How did I get myself into this mess? _I thought irritably as descended from my ship. _Why the pauk am I on Earth after I promised myself I wouldn't set foot on this pathetic excuse for a planet ever again?_

_ Because you love your brother and you know he's almost literally working himself into a coma, _a tiny voice in my head told me. _Shut up me, _I snapped.

But it was true. Larja-Dto was the High Arbitrator of their people, the Yautja. I had always been close with my brothers up until Larja-Dto decided to become an arbitrator and Kwei-Guan decided to join him a few years later. It was unusual for Yautja to share a close, brotherly bond with siblings since most of the time they didn't even know they were related.

But what could we say? We were triplets after all. Kwei-Guan had been born first, then Larja-Dto, then me. Mother named me Thwei-Sainja. I might have been the youngest, but I was easily the biggest at 7' 3", a good one inch taller than my brothers. Kwei-Guan was a smoky black color and Larja-Dto had dark green stripes over a creamy under tone. I was mottled rusty red color. **(Queen-of-Earth here! Think along the lines of the Predator from Predator 2)**

We've kept in touch over the years, but we weren't as close as we used to be. When Larja-Dto asked me to go to Earth to retrieve a burner from a group of oomans I wanted to refuse, but he had looked so over-worked and bone-tired that I couldn't bring myself to say no. The impending war with the Hish was taking its toll on all of the clans, especially the arbitrators. The last thing he needed was to worry about a bunch of oomans messing with Yautja technology.

I sighed irritably; _I am so going to regret this_, I thought. _Look on the bright side,_ my conscious was back, _At least you'll have some good trophies to show for this little expedition_. And on that particular note I was inclined to agree with myself. I sighed again.

_Now if only I was hunting something other than oomans. _I shook my head. Now was not the time to be arguing with myself, I needed to concentrate. The lab where the oomans were studying the burner was ten miles away and according to the reports, they were heavily armed. I grinned. A hunt was a hunt, so long as the hunter returned with some acceptable trophies for his troubles. I spread his mandibles into the ooman equivalent of a grin. This was going to be fun.

Beware oomans! The hunt has begun!

Aura's P.O.V

_I'm going to kill him, _I thought, _Colonel Martin will just have to assume that it was an enemy's bullet that killed poor Sergeant Rob Blake. _I glared through my Wal-Mart bought sun glasses at the grinning Army Ranger sitting across from me. Not only was he a chauvinist dick, he was a fucking perverted creep too. From the minute he laid eyes on me he alternated between insulting me and offering me sex.  
"Don't worry baby", he told me reaching over to pat my knee, "I'm sure there's some poor half-blind, retarded soul out there who would be happy to have sex with you. But maybe if you provide some new toys for me I'd be willing to do you a favor and take your virginity so at least the man won't fuck you out of pity".

I forced myself not to get up and throw the bastard out of the helicopter. "Sergeant Blake", I said forcing myself to appear aloof (thank god I'm wearing sun glasses) "One: remove your hand from my knee, two: I have no interest in the opposite sex, or any sex, at this time, three: I would not sleep with you even under the pain of a very slow death, so piss off"

Second Lieutenant Daniel Jamison snorted from his position in the back. Blake's eyes flashed angrily for a second, but the look was quickly replaced with a cocky smirk that I really want to bitch-slap off his face. Rob Blake was actually a pretty good-looking guy if you like stereotypical California jocks. Dark blond hair, blue eyes, tanned, and muscled. _All in all I think I'd go for Private Barkley, even if Blake weren't a dick, _I thought. "Oooh, baby, you don't need to play hard to get for me" he said "I'll take you to nice hotel and give you the best, and maybe your only, fuck you'll ever have"

There was a collective "Oooooh" from our pilot, Sergeant Jamison, and Second Lieutenant Rick Sanders. Captain Finn Addams was silent and expressionless throughout all of our exchanges. At first I thought he actually found Blake funny, but I'm positive I just saw him shoot a glare at him just now. Suddenly, I understand. I'm a sixteen-year old girl who is top-secret government agent. I needed to prove myself to my comrades before they accepted me.

So, I sucked it up and smiled at Sergeant Blake, "Why thank you for your kind offer Sergeant Blake", I told him "I think I will take you up on that, now that I understand you predicament"

There was a shocked silence in the helicopter. (Well as silent as I can be in a moving helicopter). Blake looked shocked "Predicament?" he asked.

I continued to smile "Of course" I said "Since your so eager to sleep with me I have to assume that you've never had sex before and your insecure about your first time". Sanders and Jamison burst out laughing while Blake started to splutter.

"I- what- I've never-"

"You've never had sex before?" I asked, "I know, sergeant, I know. I'll be happy to show you all the tricks of the trade once we're done with this mission. Never fear, you'll be an expert by the time I'm done with you"

By this time Blake had stopped sputtering and was turning an unhealthy shade of red, while Sanders and Jamison would have been rolling on the floor if they hadn't been strapped into their seats. Addams shot me an amused and approving look before returning to his deadpan look. "Listen here, girly" Blake snarled, "I'll have you know I've fucked many fine women and I doubt you've ever been kissed never mind whacked, so don't act as if-".

"Oh, but Sergeant Blake I am not acting" I interrupted, "I am completely emphatic to your position. To be your age and be a virgin! I only want to give you a good experience for your first time as I gave to my boyfriend just a few weeks ago. Don't you worry about a thing, I'm an excellent teacher and if you feel you haven't had enough one on one then I can recommend several good BDSM schools in L.A and New York". (Okay I would like to establish the fact that I am a virgin. And I intend to stay that way until I get married. So fuck off! I ain't no slut!)

Jamison and Sanders sounded like they were having an asthma attack and the pilot was laughing his head off. "I like this girl" Sanders announced with a grin and Jamison nodded in agreement.

Blake looked like he was about to attack the two men when the pilot announced "Look alive people. Drop off in three minutes!" We started unbuckling ourselves and getting our gear together. Sanders and Jamison patted me on the back as they went to wait by the 'copters door. Addams nodded approvingly and Blake glared murderously at me. I gained three men's approval and made an enemy of another. All in all, a pretty fair deal.

Captain Addams slid the opened the door "All right men, let the fun begin". The three men whooped.

Blake sneered at me "Let's hope our special agent can keep up with the boys"

I ignored him. Actually I could barely hear him, but it had nothing to do with the helicopter's blades. The mission had officially begun. A strange thrill began to travel up and down my spine. I'd only experienced this sensation twice in my sixteen years. Once when Korea launched their rockets at Hawaii and again before those government agents approached me. Something was about to happen. I didn't know what or when, but it would significantly impact my life.

I didn't have any time to dwell on it, because before I knew it we were all on the ground and on the move. My body had gone on autopilot when we'd bailed the helicopter. A different thrill worked its way into my system. I pushed my premonitions to the back of my mind. It will happen, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. But for now my mind decided to focus on the mission. I smiled. _Yeah,_ I thought, _my mental issues can wait for now._ I now had a goal. Nothing was going to stop me from accomplishing it. Woe to anyone who tried.

Bring it on bitches! The hunt has begun!


End file.
